This moment is not the last
by ChoupyCrips-Writer
Summary: Et si l'histoire de Roger et Mimi avait duré 10 minutes de plus que là où elle s'arrête? Un petite idée de comment après les retrouvailles le couple pourrait s'expliquer, se pardonner et s'aimer à nouveau...


_**Coucou à tous voici mon premier post qui est un OS sur Rent. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui pouvait se passer après la fin du film (oui je base sur le film de Colombus pour ma fic) et donc voila :) **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira on se retrouve plus bas!**_

« No Day But Today… »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, un silence calme et apaisant. C'est Collins qui le brisa en premier :

« - Ma vie n'a jamais été simple mais la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée c'est de vous avoir rencontré, ce film c'est notre histoire il est parfait merci Mark pour ce souvenir

- Oh mais c'est normal, je suis heureux qu'il vous plaise »

Roger Davis écoutait à peine les commentaires de ses amis, il était occupé à fixer d'un regard émerveillé et amoureux Mimi, _sa _Mimi. Il avait tellement cru la perdre quand sa tête avait roulé sur le côté juste à la fin de sa chanson. A ce moment il avait eu l'impression de perdre une partie de lui, la douleur était encore plus forte que lors de la mort d'April. Mimi Marquez était la femme de sa vie il en était sûr maintenant. Il l'a sentie trembler légèrement dans ses bras et décida de la mettre au lit.

« - Mimi tu es toute tremblante encore je vais aller te coucher

-Non non ça va je peux rester encore un peu, je veux profiter des autres

- Autres que tu verras dès demain -répondit la voix de Maureen- va te coucher ma belle on a tellement eu peur.

- Surtout un certain rockeur blond, au passage ta chanson est magnifique

- Tout comme la personne à qui elle est dédiée, merci Joanne. »

Roger prit Mimi dans ses bras et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre. Il lui enleva ses vêtements qui étaient trempées et lui passa un de ses pulls avant de la recouvrir avec la couette. Il rajouta aussi une couverture de laine qui trainait sur une chaise avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mimi attrapa sa main et la serra en lui souriant doucement, Roger, lui, remettait en place les mèches folles de sa belle qui lui barraient le visage. Tout à coup il vit des larmes perler au coin des yeux de sa belle et il se dépêcha de les enlever vite.

« - Mimi pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, quand tu es parti pour Santa Fe je suis entrée en cure avec l'aide de Mark et Benny mais je ne pouvais pas… je me sentais tellement seule et incomprise alors j'ai arrêté d'y aller et j'ai commencé à errer dans la rue. Et un jour je t'ai vu toi tu étais là en train de coller les affiches annonçant ma disparition alors j'ai décidé de revenir mais… -une violent quinte de toux lui pris, tellement forte qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la gorge…Après quelques minutes elle se calma- mais sous le froid, après plusieurs jours sans manger, boire je n'ai pas pu tenir. Je me suis effondrée à même pas cinquante mètres d'ici, et là Maureen et Joanne m'ont trouvée. Je me suis sentie tellement soulagée à ce moment et surtout quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, je me sentais enfin chez moi.

- Oh Mimi…

- Tout ça te prouve bien une chose…

- Et quoi donc ?

- Que tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi, que depuis la fois où je suis venue te demander d'allumer ma bougie il te serait impossible de me faire m'éloigner de toi.

- Et bien j'ai de la chance car ce fameux soir où tu as toqué à ma porte j'ai enfin entrevu l'espoir de me sortir de ma solitude, de mes idées noires… J'ai pris beaucoup de temps et je t'ai fais souffrir j'en suis conscient mais maintenant j'en suis sûr et je n'ai plus peur de dire que je suis complètement fou amoureux de vous Mimi Marquez.

- Roger… -des larmes de bonheur coulaient désormais de ses yeux, elle ne pouvait parler tant elle était heureuse-

- Tu es en sécurité maintenant, plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir… Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi »

Roger se pencha et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois ses lèvres rencontrèrent de nouveau celles de sa belle. Mimi répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son homme, c'était un baiser dans lequel chacun se livrait pour lui c'était son désespoir, sa peur d'avoir pu la perdre pour elle c'était le bonheur et le sentiment d'être enfin à sa place quelque part. Pour eux ce baiser avait un goût de promesse, une promesse d'un avenir ensemble. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Roger remis en place la couverture et borda Mimi.

« - Reste avec moi, prends moi dans tes bras…

Le rockeur s'installa dans le lit et prit sa belle dans ses bras, Mimi sentait le souffle du jeune homme dans sa nuque et sa respiration régulière qui la firent tomber dans un sommeil profond. Le rockeur ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour avec pour la première fois un air apaisé et serein.

Les deux amants, n'avaient pas remarqué le regard attendri de leur ami Mark. Oui, il se disait qu'enfin son ami était heureux, posé, serein. Oui le temps était compté avec cette maladie qui pouvait arracher la vie aussi vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec Angel mais ils s'aimaient, ils s'étaient retrouvés et qu'importe s'il ne leur restait qu'un mois, trois ans ou toute la vie pour s'aimer… Car chaque jour, Mark le savait au fond de lui, Roger et Mimi feraient en sorte de vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.

_**Live your life… Like you**__** gonna**__** die tomorrow **_

* * *

_**Alors alors? Vous avez aimé? Dîtes moi tout! Je sais c'est bien court mais voila :)**_

_**Svp m'sieur dame une p'tite review svouplaît? x)**_

_**Bisosu et à très vite :)**_

_**ChoupyCrips-Writer...**_


End file.
